Blood Bites
by HyaHya
Summary: Pretty simple, short stories, drabbles, randomness, depressing stuff and more. Current story: Falling - Erin was falling... And this time there would be no Vlad waiting to catch her.
1. Chapter 1

Fang Fiction

_So here is my first instalment of Blood bites, not the best name for my drabble bank but it shall do!_

_On with the first drabble!_

1# Against All the Odds

Against all the odds he'd been good.

Against all the odds he'd lived in a town with slayers.

Against all the odds he was the Chosen One.

Against all the odds he held more power than anything.

Against all the odds he abstained from human blood.

Against all the odds the Crown of Power didn't turn him to dust.

Against all the odds he went to school after he turned sixteen

Against all the odds he didn't absorb a reflection at sixteen.

Against all the odds he was still good after absorbing his reflections. (Note the plural)

Against all the odds a slayer infiltrated the Dracula's and he didn't notice.

Against all the odds he discovered her breather status through kissing her.

Against all the odds he fell in love with a breather. (Is this twilight?)

Against all the odds he offered the slayers peace.

Against all the odds they accepted.

Against all the odds a pattern emerged.

Nothing could stop the Chosen One, not even his reflections.

Even with all the odds stacked against Vlad he still defied even destiny.


	2. Nightmare

_Right, I am in a rage right now._

_I don't know who this guest thinks they are but they have no right to pick on ANYONE on this fandom._

_So kindly, go away._

_Rage over :3_

_Ok… Sorry for not updating… Why have you all got pitchforks?!_

_Catch me at the end of the story!_

**Synopsis: Vlad has a nightmare about the thing he wants most.**

Nightmare

He was burning. Fire seared through his veins. He was too hot yet he was too cold.

He had to keep breathing, but why? He'd never needed oxygen before.

He was pounding. His chest pounded.

He was thirsty, at least that was normal but he was hungry too.

His powers were trapped, gone.

He felt like he was blind; everything was so blurry in the dark.

His ears couldn't hear properly; all he could hear was his unsteady breaths.

His arm was bleeding. It was red?

He licked off his arm.

Why did it taste so metallic?

He ran forwards.

He had no idea where he was going but he had to run.

The blood mirror stood in front of him and he could see his reflection beckoning him inside.

He had to go in.

He had to be undead again.

Because in this nightmare, he was human.

_A/N: Okay, I have a lot of apologising to do._

_IM SORRY!_

_I should of uploaded ages ago but life and writers block got in the way._

_I've been doing lots of work and nearly drowned. So as an apology I will upload this week on every single day if I can starting on Monday._


	3. The Meeting

_**Another one shot! Vlad and Erin have agreed to talk to me this time!**_

_**Vlad: Agreed?! You said you'd dust Ingrid and tell dad Erin was a vampire slayer if we didn't come!**_

_**Erin: Yeah! **_

_**Me: Come on! All my lovely reviewers know I wouldn't do that!**_

_***Awkward silence***_

_**Me: You'll learn to love me eventually!**_

_**Vlad: I'll wait 1000 years first…**_

_**Erin: I would rather kiss Jonno,**_

_**Jonno: Hey!**_

_**Vlad: You want to kiss him? *gets all protectivey boyfriend***_

_**Erin: No! I would just prefer doing that than getting on with the sadistic author and Jonno, where did you come from?!**_

_**Jonno: I was given a message saying that a vampire was here, turns out I was right… ish…**_

_**Vlad: She tricked us all.**_

The Meeting

Samuel Marc sat at his desk fiddling impatiently with his drawers; first day on the job was stressful not to mention he had been expecting a client for around over 2 hours.

He had been told to expect it late but his visitor still hadn't turned up until long after darkness fell and wasn't very impressive either.

Sometime around half ten he had drifted off and he awoke to the sound of a throat clearing.

"Yes?" He asked blearily snatching at his desk for his glasses.

A teenager stood in front of him.

"How did you get in here?!" He snapped at the boy, embarrassed at being caught asleep in his office.

"Through the window," The teen stepped to the side to show an open window.

"And would you like to tell me why you came in and through the window I might add?" The young man analysed the Prime minister who suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sure I told you I was coming," He scratched his brow and the Prime Minster began to notice the aged icy blue eyes, a strange feeling of inferiority crept up in the man's stomach as the eyes searched him. "I'm Vladimir,"

The Prime Minister froze. He had looked the name up with a contact he had in the police force and was informed that this Vladimir was big with the SG but that was impossible, he was a teenager!

"I realise this must be a bizarre question to ask," Vladimir continued with no reaction to the Prime Minister's revelation. "But how much do you know about vampires?"

This was indeed a very strange question to ask the Prime Minister but despite being face to face with a teenager boy he decided to answer seriously.

"That they are mythical creatures with an aversion to stakes and garlic?" Vladimir fixed him with a stare, nodding slightly.

"Well, that's basically what the last one told me,"

"Last one?" There was the faintest tremor in his voice but why was this teenager so disturbing?

"The previous Prime Minister; I spoke to your predecessor and hopefully I will speak to your successor also," This was starting to feel like a horror movie, a pale adolescent was talking to him with the authority and vocabulary of an adult.

"Is this some sort of stunt?" Vladimir didn't look particularly surprised at this comment.

"No," He replied dismissively. "Do you know what the SG does?"

The Prime Minister shook his head; SG was locked tighter than MI6.

"I thought I told Jessica to call you," Vladimir frowned again and those eyes glinted red slightly. The Prime minister didn't comment; he had received a message from a Jessica trying to explain about what went on the SG but he had put the phone down when his secretary came in with a hot chocolate.

"The SG stands for 'Slayers Guild' and the slayers guild used to slay vampires. Now they keep tabs on the treaty and help me with rebellious rule breakers,"

The Prime Minister blinked; even after talking about vampires he hadn't been expecting that.

"Why should I believe you? What exactly is your role within the SG?" Vladimir regarded him coldly.

"My role?" He chuckled slightly. "I'm the Grand High Vampire or vampire king if you prefer, and as to why you should believe me… Because it will be difficult to join the SG board if you don't believe,"

This was getting ridiculous.

"You don't look much like a vampire! And what is the SG board?" Vladimir scowled; apparently annoyed at the Prime Ministers incompetence another red glint seemed to briefly flash in his icy blue irises.

"The SG board keep tabs on how the treaty is going and I would disagree with that statement," He had to agree with the teen/vampire? At this point; in full ebony leather garb with a matching cloak did slightly scream vampire.

"You could just be dressed up as a vampire!" Vladimir scowled again and the Prime Minister swore he really saw the teen's eyes turn scarlet.

"How much proof do I need to give you? Even the last one wasn't this difficult!" Vladimir took the first breath he had that night in front of the Prime Minister in an attempt to calm down it seemed. "If you want proof I can give it to you, but it really doesn't show the best parts of my personality,"

"I want to see proof!" In a split second Vladimir had changed into a different person. Fangs jutted from his gums and his eyes were a violent red, not to mention the fact he was now right beside the Prime Minister. He gave a cynical smile. "This proof enough for you?"

The Prime Minister managed a slight nod.

"Good, I'll be back tomorrow to discuss things in more detail, expect me before the sun rises," With that he appeared to turn into a bat and fly out the window.

In an hour the Prime Minister would claim it was all a dream until a certain visitor appeared in his office at five in the morning.


	4. Switch

_**Synopsis: It's been a thousand years and Vlad looks back on who he was and what he has become.**_

_**Me: This is a bit dark but I am proud of it ;3**_

_**Vlad: I'm not! This better not be some prediction of the future!**_

_**Me: I hope not!**_

_**Some of you may have had problem reaching this chapter, I'm to blame :3 I posted this then felt the need to add an extra sentence in just to add effect. :3**_

Switch

Vladimir Dracula landed lightly on a roof top, he knew he had set off countless sensors with his descent but he didn't care, to be honest he didn't care about anything. Except this rooftop; maybe he did care a little about here, this was where it all began.

The wind whistled past him, sending his hair out and his cape flapping around him. He snarled. The wind stopped; even nature feared his wrath.

He remembered when he'd been just a simple boy, albeit a vampire who didn't want to be a vampire but simple all the same. He had people who cared about him and people he could trust, that seemed like a lifetime ago, he supposed it was. He could have walk down the street without fear of the sun burning him, he could do that now but he could not walk down a street without the people on the street fearing him, sometimes he missed those simple years.

He remembered when he was approaching his crowning, so determined and compassionate about his dream of peace; that was definitely a lifetime ago. He was young to vampire eyes as well as human with potential to be anything short of human. People had loved him then. He'd had a girlfriend who he would do anything for and she would do the same for him, back then he'd thought he was living hell, look at him now.

He'd reached his three hundredth year when it all began. His enemies had pretty much been eradicated by then and though the vampire community didn't like it, they lived sort of happily alongside humans but things happened. His blood was switched for human. Humans covered in blood appeared in his flat. Eventually a hypnotised breather turned up at his flat begging to be drained of blood; he'd complied. He didn't mean to but he had done it. When he tried to remember it was still a blur, the human dragging a knife along the skin of their neck then there was suddenly a torn apart corpse in blood stained hands. He'd felt terribly guilty, he'd stayed there for days refusing to leave or let anyone enter, just watching the corpse decompose until he finally flamed it to get rid of the smell. He'd felt so… numb he supposed. No emotions other than the crushing guilt drowning him, strangling him. Erin was gone by then, no one left to tell him it wasn't his fault, but it was. It began to get more recent, those breathers turning up begging to be killed; he couldn't help himself. The guilt though… it got stronger and stronger until he turned it all off.

Six hundred years ago on that rooftop he now stood on he had turned it off.

Like a switch but not, he had just given in to the demonic voices in his head, letting them make all the decisions, they'd been delighted at this. He'd felt better, moulding into all the other monsters; being where he belonged. He'd had no guilt because he had no humanity.

It all went downhill from there.

Quickly the treaty was demolished when the slayers realised he'd starting killing and the vampires decided to join the fun. It's weird how the most despicable thing can become the most beautiful when you choose your vampire side. There were heavy losses on both sides but he desiccated a battlefield in seconds sealing the fate of the slayers and that's how it continued. He killed and slaughtered and drained. Sometimes it would seem he might become his old self again but then he started to feel and once he started to feel all he could feel is guilt.

So he shut it down again.

His life was a constant downwards spiral. Each death he caused sent him further into the abyss of evil but why should he care? No emotions meant nothing, he'd feel nothing, and he'd kill without a second thought. Ingrid had run eventually, terrified by the person her brother had transformed into and he had just smiled without it reaching his eyes.

He didn't think he'd ever become who he was before but as always; he didn't care a single bit because, he didn't have any humanity that Ingrid may have denied having but still had.

Because he'd flicked the switch and turned it off.


	5. Alone

_**Synopsis: He stood in a crowd of thousands but still he stood alone.**_

_**Vlad: The stuff you write about me is getting rather depressing…**_

_**Me: Sorry! I just pops into my head!**_

_**Vlad: I'd hate to think about what's actually in your head….**_

_***me cringe***_

Alone

People flocked past him; innocent people with their dull innocent lives, how he stood out from them. He felt like a lion trapped in with a flock of deer, perhaps metaphorically, he was. The humans could defend themselves, but never really stop him.

He knew that if he looked at where stood through slayer issue sunglasses he would see himself a glowing blue splotch in a crowd of red, use MISO (Military Intelligence Special Ops) scopes he would see a download of intelligence on himself.

'_Dangerous_', '_Murderer_', '_will not hesitate to kill_' would be shaded red; they deigned not to believe his existence as a vampire but he was dangerous all the same. If a journalist were to catch a photo and a name from him they would find notes on various serial killings along with a vampire slaying community devoted just to him, maybe because it was just him. If a breather dared to look in his eyes they would see their worst fears, glance at him and they would see a normal teenager.

He had been alone for some time now, alone in a world occupied by mortals. The great purge had come not long ago, around four hundred years. The whole world once knew of his existence and took the steps to stamp out any kind of supernatural life.

Werewolves and zombies went first, as they were a little easier to catch and kill; then came vampires. In a massive war of blood, fire and slaughter his family was the last to be destroyed; only he remained of the supernatural.

He had promised to destroy them, every last one. Each one had died the same way, first they were cut off from the outside world, a storm or no signal on a phone next they disappeared from society, no trace, no bank accounts. Finally he would come and they would die. One by one he destroyed the 27th century slayers guild was wiped out but like those annoying whack-a-mole games they just popped up again.

He had been being hunted for years but they had never found him, he could turn invisible to the human eye just by vibrating at a high enough frequency, he could send a man into cardiac arrest just by looking them in the eye. The humans stayed blissfully ignorant of the monster sharing their world, smudging out the dark war in their past and saying that it was nothing but stories, Vlad had smiled at this; they were so desperate to forget him and hide his existence.

He'd entertained the idea of creating half fangs a while ago but they didn't interest him, what was the point of having a number of loyal followers who were not interesting in the slightest? He had found a half fang once, not his but a half fang without loyalty as he had lost his master. The girl had been quite interesting for a while until they got into an argument about moral principles. A number of slayers had captured her and he didn't feel like rescuing her, he regretted that sometimes. He didn't know if she was actually dead but he assumed so.

A woman crashed into him abruptly jolting him from his thoughts. He scowled glaring into the lady's green irises. A look of worry passed across her face at seeing his cold eyes and she quickly and quietly apologised picking up her bags from the floor.

As she darted from the shopping centre Vlad followed, a sadistic smirk painted on chiselled his features. It had been quite a while since he had felt the thrill of the hunt and this one would do nicely.

An hour later a horribly mutilated body was found in alleyway. The corpse had been drained of blood and ripped to pieces.

Many people who'd seen the woman suggested the pale teen when asked why they had said 'his eyes tell horror stories' the slayers guild knew what this meant. The Chosen One was back in town.


	6. Buried Deep

**Buried Deep**

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?!_

_CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_

No they can't. Because they don't, know you.

You're separated from them with a wall. You're separated from your family with a wall. You're separated from your own species with a wall. You're separated from humans with a wall. You're separated from slayers with a wall.

The wall is your emotions.

The wall is your compassion.

The wall is your beliefs.

The wall is your desires.

The wall is your race.

This wall is invincible and invisible to everyone but you. A grey barrier between you and everyone else because they don't understand you; and they won't understand you. It's not their fault; they're just not you.

You believe in peace.

They believe in control.

They believe in anarchy.

They don't believe in you.

They believe you could never change.

You wish they would just listen. Just let you tell them of your dreams of peace. Just let you tell them that you never wanted to be what you are. Just let you tell them that you want friendship. Just let you tell them that you care.

Tough luck, they're not going to change for you.

But maybe you could change for them; maybe you are changing for them. You've already done it once, that's why you're undead.

Surely you can do it again?

It's not like you aren't changing.

Moulding with the evil inside you, allowing slips.

Eventually it's not going to stop; it's going to be permanent.

But you're not going to care.

Because you're a, vampire.


	7. Ghosts

Ghosts

Vlad looks over his shoulder, they're still there. Many would ask what Vlad is looking at as they cannot see anything. Vlad would answer with 'You can't see them because they're not yours,' Doesn't make much sense really, does it?  
That's because they aren't yours but you have your own, they follow you like shadows and you ignore them because they don't bother you. But they will, once you're in deep enough they will.  
Some people have a lot of them, some people have only one, and some unlucky people have hundreds. You can obviously work out that Vlad falls into the unlucky category.  
They follow him, screaming, telling him it's all his fault. He ignores them, but they still scream.  
He looks over his shoulder again, his ghosts are still following him and are not going to leave him alone.

_(A/N): I typed this out on my iPod so if you're seeing grammar or spelling errors warn me._


	8. Jekyll Hyde

_I'm actually quite proud of myself; this is the first fic I actually did research for!_

_Has anyone read the novel? I've only read the Wikipedia on it. :/_

_Where are my reviewers? I swear like half of you have vanished into thin air! Are you guys hiding? O.o It's made me sad __ but!_

_Theres a nice little button and text box at the bottom of this window, you might want to see what it does if you type things about this story in it!_

**Jekyll Hyde **

I read that novel once; it now reminds me of my own situation. It's stopped being me and him, it's just me but I'm him too.

Sometimes I just want to kill people and sometimes I just need a hug.

Sometimes I have blank periods and wake up covered in blood but sometimes I find myself crying in my coffin.

The blank periods aren't always blank though, sometimes I can remember what I do; that makes me feel worse.

He's completely different to me but we're still one in the same. He's evil, sadistic and doesn't care about anything other than blood and power; he's a pretty average vampire I suppose. Average but eviller and powerful than anything seen before.

Then there's me, weird even in the vampire world. I refuse human blood, date a slayer, make a treaty with the guild and refuse my title and powers. He hates me sometimes, hates me because I can be unique and he can't but it's not I and he, it's not even us; I'm him just like he's me. I can't even say we're separate anymore.

I spent so much time on that treaty but gradually it's coming undone due to my lack of control and nature. It happens quickly sometimes, just like flicking a button on a tv remote but sometimes we can be wrestling for control for hours on end though he always wins then later on we fight again and I win.

Soon I know that I'm not going to be coming back out but I will in a way; I will be part of him, so I left this. It's not much but it just proves that I used to care, even if I won't soon.

When I murder and destroy the world in black fire and blood just remember how I was before.

Please.


	9. Voices

_**Synopsis: There's a line between doing what's necessary and being cruel, Vlad thinks he may have crossed it.**_

Voices

He wondered if he'd crossed the line, pushed it too far. He wondered if he had stopped being the voice of reason and started being the element of death.

Had he crossed the line when he started upping the punishments to instant death if a slayer _or _vampire broke the treaty? Had he crossed the line when he started killing behind the guild's back? He hadn't had any problems with the guild; he had Jonno Van Helsing wrapped around his fangs. Was it his fault anyway? It's not like he made the decisions… He listened to the voices in his head, but were the voices in his head him too? He didn't understand.

He took a swig of blood; the blood helped him view his situation without having to understand or feel guilty but why should he feel guilty? He just listened to the voices.

The voices weren't really that nice though. They told him to do mean things, and he did them because the voices told him to.


	10. Cold

**Sorry Vlerin fans; I'm tearing them to pieces and this isn't the only one.**

Cold

Erin shivered as she brushed against the cool metal of the coffin, her eyes flicked open at the cold spark and she blinked trying to adjust to the lack of light.

She shuffled and was hit by another burst of cold as she brushed Vlad. She sighed, normal people would be at school or work at this time of day, and they wouldn't be locked in a coffin with a vampire.

It's not that she didn't like Vlad; she more than liked Vlad but she didn't feel anything with him. He was cold, it felt rather like she was humping corpse without the smelly and disgusting part. He got everything from it when she got nothing other than clumsy kisses and cute flirts but it wasn't enough.

She could never be with him anyway. She was a slayer and he was a vampire, it was just a crush; they were both teenagers so they could have their little fling but it could never go far. Vlad was the sweetest vampire she knew but he was still a vampire and it was still just a crush.

Because, vampires and slayers could never ever, be together.

The next morning Vlad found Erin had gone, he knew why and it hurt; He was never enough for her.


	11. She Loves Him

**Synopsis: It's simple enough why she stays; she loves him, it's a unique relationship. Hinted one-sidedness.**

**Vlerin lovers are going to hate me.**

She Loves Him

It's simple enough why she stays; she loves him. She's not sure whether he feels the same but he puts up with her and shows small signs of affection and she loves him so it doesn't matter.

He bites her sometimes, just nibbles on her because he's hungry but she doesn't mind, he makes it heal up later. She doesn't know whether it's because he loves her or because she's some sort of walking fridge but she loves him so it doesn't matter.

She doesn't become a half fang because he doesn't want her to. He keeps her for meals and he loves the attention but that doesn't mean he loves her. Why should he though? He's the king of the vampires, he does what he wants and bites who he wants, and the slayers can do nothing about it.

Vlad's father doesn't condone the relationship, he's jealous. Vlad has a breather obsessed with him whom he can bite at any time yet the head teacher still repels the Count's advances but he can't do anything about it, that's what infuriates him so.

Ingrid in a way is proud of her little brother but still hates what he's become, she gets on fine munching on students but she now sees it as having Vlad's leftovers and it angers her; she's still only second and still not important enough for Vlad's attention.

So she takes it out on Erin.

She is sure Vlad knows about what Ingrid does to her but he doesn't seem to care as long as it isn't too serious but she doesn't complain because she loves him.

Even if he doesn't love her.


	12. The Caged Vampire

**Synopsis: Have you heard the tales about the caged vampire? The slayer girl has and she believes them.**

_**Names are boring so everyone has nicknames!**_

The Caged Vampire

Within the England slayer headquarters there is a high security block. Within the high security block there is a cell. Within that cell is a vampire.

He's been in there for three years. He hasn't been fed once. A normal vampire would have died by then, but they're told he isn't a normal vampire. There are eight rules they must follow to the letter around the caged vampire.

Do not get within arm's length no matter what.

Keep the sun cage up at all times.

Activate the alarm if he escapes.

Shoot him if he tries to escape.

Do not let him bite anyone.

Do not touch him.

Do not discuss codes in the same building as him.

Never speak to him.

For a while no one knew why he was in the cage; every vampire they had caught had been staked on the spot, why was he meant to live? It was because they couldn't kill him.

Rumours circled the caged vampire. Apparently he'd had a personality before but years in the cage had drained him of strength and left him starved and parched, hence the permanently scarlet eyes. Apparently he'd been friends with a breather. Few ever thought anything of the tales; they just saw the caged vampire. Hungry, inhuman and savage.

There was a rule never to speak to him. Why? He would manipulate them.

She was a weakling; scraped by her slayer exams by the skin of her teeth, nothing to be proud of, so she was put on an easy job. That job was to guard the caged vampire. It was hardly difficult; weakened by years of being starved he just lay there. She felt sorry for him; he was so weak and damaged.

One lonely evening she was doing a nightshift but her partner had bunked off. She decided to break the most important rule. She spoke to him.

"How long have you been here?" Her voice was squeaky and nervous. The caged vampire turned his tortured red eyes on her and her heart shattered. She could see the tears. He wasn't some jaded vampire, no vampire would ever cry.

The caged vampire opened his mouth to speak and a strangled sound came out. He coughed and his voice seemed to work again.

"Three and a half years," She drew in a shocked breath.

"How are you alive?" The caged vampire looked at her; she seem to care, her eyes wide with worry and tears forming at the thought of been locked in a cage for that long. He liked the slayer girl.

She knelt down in front of him and broke yet another sacred rule. She held out a pale hand.

"I'm Erin," She tried to give a reassuring smile.

"I'm Vlad," He took her palm in his. Hot met cold and the caged vampire smiled. He'd made a friend.

The slayer girl poured out her heart to the caged vampire. She told him about her life and he told her about his dreams of peace and his life before becoming undead. The slayer girl's partner never turned up so often it was just them but one night her partner decided to get their arse in gear.

He heard them talk about being lonely.

He reported the slayer girl for talking to the caged vampire and she reported him for skiving off.

She was put on probation; they were going to move her to another base where they could 'help' her. She had one night left with the caged vampire. One night that was going to change it all.

Three slayers including her guarded the caged vampire; they didn't trust her to be alone but she wasn't going to be alone.

"Let go of me slayers!" A female vampire was dragged down the corridor. Her eyes widened when she saw the caged vampire but she stayed silent as she was forced into a cell; there were two caged vampires.

"You don't mind a little extra work do you?" One of the slayers who'd escorted the female vampire to them asked.

"Nah, go ahead; we can deal with them," One of the other guards replied smoothly.

It was silent for a while.

The slayer girl saw the caged vampire looking at the female vampire with a kind of kinship, she was sure they were family.

A phone rang. One of the guards answered it.

"Stake her? Yes boss," Alarm shot through the caged vampire and the slayer girl. So the slayer girl did it.

_CRASH! _She smashed a glass over one of the guard's heads; he stayed stood so she hit him. He crumpled to the floor.

"Hey!" The other guard exclaimed moving to stop the slayer girl but he made a fatal mistake. _Snap! _The caged vampire released his hold on the now dead slayer's neck.

"Drink," The female vampire said nodding at the slayer dead by the cage. "You need your strength,"

So the caged vampire drained the corpse. The slayer girl decided to ignore it and unlocked the cages instead.

"You won't regret this," The caged vampire said as they ran for the exit.

The slayer girl nodded.

She knew they would find each other again.

Despite the punishment she was given she never regretted free the caged vampire and she had a good reason.

The slayer girl and the caged vampire loved each other.

_**Aww. Vlerin fans forgiven me nowweeey?**_


	13. Control

**Synopsis: She felt a little giddy; after all, she did have complete control over the Chosen One.**

_**Has anyone seen the 'Love Triangle' clip? Anyone who has will have a bit more understanding but you can still make sense of it.**_

_**This is just something that could happen though is rather unlikely, no spoilers here.**_

Control

The rings of Ashiertere, deadly weapons on the hands of the right people; her father had presented them as rings for the wedding. They gave the wearer of the green ring control over the other wearer and that meant she could control the Chosen One.

Adze followed Vlad to his room after the ceremony. She had seen his looks of first confusion then pain as he fought to be in control, it wouldn't be long now. She pushed the door open and found Vlad with his head in his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" He forced through gritted fangs. He'd noticed her presence.

"Don't fight it," Adze murmured stroking his cheek.

"No," Vlad growled the shakes getting more violent. "What are you doing to me?" The Chosen One could barely move; all his efforts focussed on keeping control of his mind.

"Helping you," Adze answered. She felt her bite mark from Vlad; soon she would be proud to carry this mark as no one else ever would. Suddenly she felt Vlad stop.

Everything about him stopped. The quick breaths he'd been taking stopped and he was completely still. His head was lifted up high and he stared straight ahead. His eyes were empty holes.

Adze felt a little giddy; the Chosen One was completely hers to control. She fiddled with the antique ring on her finger; she wasn't quite sure how it worked. Vlad turned and stared at her. He looked rather like one of those breather-human-impersonator things, wasn't it called a robot? She giggled. Vlad stared blankly at her.

She decided to try something. She concentrated on the ring like sending a telepathic message.

'_Bare your fangs,' _Vlad's fangs were suddenly down. _'Let's share a pint of blood, go get a bottle,' _Adze nearly giggled again when Vlad vanished and reappeared with two goblets and a bottle of vintage blood. _'Be a true vampire'_ Adze was sure her father would be proud, she'd done exactly what she was told.

A smirk crept across Vlad's face and he swept Adze up, bridal style. The vampire holding her suddenly looked a lot more attractive with that sadistic smirk.

"Let's not have bottled blood, let's have slayer blood," Vlad slid a tongue across his fangs.

**[X]**

Erin had been part of the slayer party at the wedding. Ingrid saw her follow Vlad and Adze from the ceremony; she might as well go stop her as they wanted Vlad and Adze to get as acquainted as possible.

When she walked in she saw a very odd sight.

Erin was being held by the two vampires. Vlad's fangs were hovering above the slayer's neck and Adze's over her wrist.

Ingrid turned around and walked out again, hearing Erin's cries as she closed the door behind her.

The treaty was over and Jonno's neck had her name on it.

Yummy.

_**Kinda uncomplete ending but I really don't have any other ideas of what to do on it.**_


	14. Broken

**Synopsis: She hated him for it, for breaking the bond, and for breaking her.**

_**Taking a break of Vlad and going onto Erin, this is about her and her brother who I have decided is a twin.**_

Broken

She felt broken; the bond had broken.

Seeing as their parents were such big let downs they had promised to look after each other. Why was she alone then?

Twins had a link between them and now her link was broken.

It had broken off on Ryan's end a long time ago but when Erin saw the photo… it was completely fractured.

It had been the best day of their lives when they took the photo; the pair was emancipated and allowed to roam free, they moved to Manchester. It was taken in town where they had found apartments next door to each other and were looking round. They'd been so happy.

They weren't anymore.

She hated Ingrid for it; drinking away her brother and replacing it with a new model, it was shattering. Sometimes she wanted to stake Ingrid for doing that to him but she wouldn't. Ingrid tore her family apart; she wasn't going to let her rage tear apart Vlad's.

She kind of had a new family now. She fitted in with the slayers and vampires fine but she could never get the bond she had with Ryan back. She wanted her brother back.

Sometimes she just wanted to curl into a ball and cry until all the monsters were gone. She wanted to forget that vampires and slayers ever existed and just go back to how it was before but she knew it couldn't.

Because, when the bond is broken, it's not going to be fixed.

Maybe she could be fixed?

Maybe if she became a vampire she would be his sister again?

Maybe it was just a lost cause.

She hated him for it, for breaking the bond, and for breaking her; for shattering her world into pieces and for stomping on the remains.

She hated herself for being human while he was a vampire.

Most of all, she hated the loneliness of losing her sibling.


	15. Vladimir Dracula

_**Synopsis: Just a name. Vladimir Dracula. You know his name but you do not know who he is and if you think you do, it's only a matter of time until that opinion changes.**_

Vladimir Dracula

_Who is he?_

Vladimir Dracula is the most evil person in existence. He's responsible for many deaths including my father, I will get revenge. Soon his family will wake up as piles of dust. He pretended to be good when really, he's a monster

Jonathan Van Helsing

He's the Chosen One. Evil, powerful, devious and cruel; everything the vampire world needs. He opened the book and defeated the horror inside. With him leading us we will surely rule the world.

Ramanga, head of the clans

Phaah! Don't listen to the others; they're bat brains. They actually think that Vlad is something close to a vampire. He's pathetic, scared of the sight of blood and most of all, so easy to fool. The vampire world is more likely to be destroyed under his rule, that's why I'm here.

Ingrid Dracula

He's my son. He's not always the best vampire in the world though he should be. He does not know discipline and refuses to listen to his father; he is too nice to breathers and too evil to vampires. He needs to listen to his father's instruction.

Count Dracula

He's a student at my school. I worry that he might be being bullied. He's very enclosed and at one point he went on a rampage of destructive behaviour, I think he may have been forcefully coerced into this, I am looking into it.

Alexandra McCauley

Are you talking about Vladimir Dracula or Vlad? Vlad is the only thing keeping you humans alive right now. He's the thing that keeps my heart beating. He's the one I love. No one knows who he truly is as they have never bothered to look. I have. And I fell in love with what I saw.

Erin Noble

_**Aww… I liked that ending **____** Hopefully this has brightened things up for those of you sinking into depression because of my messed up head. **_


	16. Words Will Always Hurt

_**Synopsis: Being stabbed with a metaphorical dagger has got to hurt and so have the words that come with it but he's a Dracula. Happyish ending.**_

_**I'm making an effort to get everything unfinished done, which is an awful lot of oneshots. Expect a lot of activity on this.**_

Words Will Always Hurt

'Sticks and stones my break my bones but word will never hurt me' So much irony; that phrase is totally backwards for me, physically nothing can ever harm me but time and time again the people closest to me have stabbed me with a metaphorical dagger and I haven't seen it coming. Every time I've thought someone has changed or they are who they say they are it's all a lie.

Ingrid, she's torn me to pieces so many times I don't think I even know her properly.

Erin, she's lied through her teeth to me on many occasions; she even tried to slay me once.

My father, he doesn't care; all he wants is the Chosen One to give him power, he doesn't want to know his son, he doesn't want to know me.

Bertrand just wants me to rule over the vampires and be a decent 'vampire' leader and he really doesn't care how far he has to go to get it.

To be honest I don't care now, I've been hurt so many times I just don't trust anyone; why would I? They're just going to betray me in the end.

Why do I care though? All they are a number of letters and sound jumbled together to cause me pain, it's not just the fact it hurts but it's that I let someone fool me again and I lowered the barriers enough for them to find my Achilles heel, my family.

And then my race, all they want is to be given glory and bloody battles against the slayers but none of them will come forward and fight unless it's easy. They hate me; I've shamed the vampire race with my relationship with Erin and my reluctance at what I am but really if I let go I could be worse than anyone, any vampire or any slayer Jonno could cook up.

I'm not going to let go though. I'm not giving in. They can stuff those hurtful words up their wings.

I want peace and I'm a Dracula, Dracula's always get what they want, whatever it might be.

_**Loving this ending too :D**_


	17. Cuts And Bruises

_**Synopsis: He could never forgive them, but at least he could try and forget.**_

**I WAS SO RIGHT!**

**RINGS OF AHOREHOREH (or something :/) I WAS RIIIGGGHHHT!**

***Jumps up and down***

**I TOLD YOU SO!**

**Despite that outburst above I'm really rather upset :(, on one of my other stories (TRCO) I have received a rather offensive review, I realise my writing may not be perfect but they were awfully blunt and it cut me deeply. If I have made mistakes in my grammar or writing I would appreciate being told nicely. :(**

Cuts and Bruises

It burned. Every wound they'd created burned.

You couldn't see the wounds, they weren't on the outside; it was the inside that hurt.

This wasn't the injury that would heal in seconds thanks to his powers. This wasn't the wound that maybe took time to heal but wasn't all that painful. This was the wound that would leave scars. This was the wound that _hurt too much._

Was that tear from Ingrid when she betrayed him again?

Was that the cut Erin gave him as she left?

Was that the whiplash his father gave him through rejection?

Was that laceration his mistakes?

He didn't know.

He wished it would go away.

Why couldn't someone stick a plaster over it, kiss him and tell him it would be okay?

Ow… That slash hurt a lot.

Why couldn't it just wash away like all of his flesh wounds?

_Why couldn't it stop hurting?_

No. It couldn't.

It hurt a lot when someone you cared about hurt you but it hurt even more when you knew it was your fault. Because it was his fault; he let it happen.

_He flapping knew them! _

He should have known they would try and break him.

They may have been family but he wasn't one of them.

He wasn't like Erin, who cared too much for her brother to care for him and was willing to hide her secrets even though he never hid his.

He wasn't like Ingrid with her manipulations and assassination attempts.

He wasn't like his father, trying to control it all.

He wasn't one of them.

He was one of _them _though.

The shadows, he was one of them buthe just chose not to show it.

And that's what made it so flapping painful.

He knew it was coming, he just wished it didn't.

_So flapping stupid, _you know why? He refused to listen to his baser instinct preferring to ignore it and get hurt.

It was really that pathetic wasn't it?

He could twist someone's words as easily as they could say them but he let them break his heart time and time again.

But wasn't that what made him human? Or was that what made him weak?

Maybe it was both. Maybe it was because humans were weak and always would be.

Maybe he should stop being weak.

Maybe he should do it…

Maybe he should…

And maybe he would…

_**A/N: Writing cheered me up a little. :) **_


	18. Shattered

_**Because I am a violent person there is some vulgar language, used slightly poetically. Is this within the rating I put it in?**_

Shattered

Gone with the broken, she was shattered.

Everything had shattered, shattered into dust just like her brother.

She had no one.

A shattered family for a shattered person with a shattered life and there was more to come; soon she would be part of a shattered romance wouldn't she? With Vlad getting married soon all she would have to herself was a shattered heart.

Was it so hard to keep her life in one piece?

Was it too much to ask for a little happiness?

Apparently it was.

_Drip drip drip._

Tears splashing on the floor; tears were slightly beautiful in a way. That silver shimmering liquid that poured from a person's eyes, her eyes.

Vlad knew she was upset but he hadn't known when she'd broken and he couldn't see her shattered shell or maybe he just didn't want to.

Their lives were both as messed up as could be and Jonno's was no exception either.

As mucked up and fucked up as it could be.

A vampire who didn't want to be a vampire.

A slayer who was best friends with a vampire.

And some slayer who'd meant to kill the Chosen One but fell in love and had her world shattered.

The only thing that was left now was to pick up the pieces and hope her fractured world wouldn't shatter.

_**A/N: How sad :/ It had to be said though; I had to show how Erin was feeling.**_


	19. Gone

**Synopsis: When he died, so did she.**

_**I've realised some of my one shots have a poetic edge to it :o**_

Gone

It hurt. Of course it did, it burnt like fire and stung like an open wound.

He was gone. Her beloved half fang, gone, just a pile of ash on the floor and she was alone again.

She'd never had anyone before him; she'd never wanted anyone before him; she'd never needed anyone before him. She needed him now, but he wasn't there.

She had been alone before him; her family were a let-down and there was no one else who could so much as try to understand her.

Then she'd met him. He'd made her angry, he'd said no. He wasn't some thrall who followed her like a dog.

He'd accepted her like she was. He liked her mood swings and vampiric ways. He liked her, just Ingrid. Not the Dracula name or appearance, just Ingrid.

She missed him. She missed him a lot.

Her precious Will, the breather who said no; the half fang who took on a slayer and the dust which Ingrid loved.

That was what was so terrible about being a vampire, when they were gone, they were gone forever. She would live forever and never would ever see him again. That's why it hurt.

Yes she was a vampire, but couldn't she have feelings too sometimes?

No, Ingrid. You can't.

Well there was one emotion she could have. Rage and bloodlust, she could destroy the world in payback for killing her one true love.

She could for killing her coffin mate and for killing her beautiful Will; it was perfectly reasonable.

She could burn Stokely to the ground.

She could even drink herself silly.

All to forget him; what she'd lost and who she wouldn't ever see again despite her tears and screams of anguish.

She didn't want to forget him.

She wanted to avenge him.

She wanted everyone to feel the pain she felt.

Even though for breathers the wound would heal, for vampires it was just another thing that would stay forever.

Forever scarred and broken.

Forever alone with just her against the cruel world she lived in.

Forever _gone._

_I love you Will and I miss you more than anything in the world._

_**A/N: Poor Ingrid. I really feel sorry for her; he was the only person other than Vlad who cared.**_


	20. Rejected

_**I'm kinda desperate for a Malik – Vlad bro bond so I have written the beginnings of it.**_

_**Synopsis: Even vampires can let their walls down every once in a while.**_

Rejected

He had to admit that it tasted good. It felt slightly natural; glaring at the fire; drinking a bottle of blood and allowing rage to consume his thoughts. He bloody hated Erin, bloody hated her for kissing that bloody Malik.

It didn't make him feel better when the object of his rage sat down beside him.

"Go away," He growled. Malik shrugged.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Vlad scowled at him. Malik looked down guiltily. "I'm serious, I didn't want your half fang; I just did it to get you angry,"

"Is that supposed to make it better?" Vlad took an aggressive sip of blood. Malik suddenly noticed what his brother was drinking. His eyes quickly darkened with desire at the label.

"Is that…?" Vlad rolled his eyes at Malik's shock.

"Yes, I stole it from the blood cellar," Vlad replied in a monotone still staring into the fire. "Just leave me alone Malik; I don't want to hear whatever trick you have up your sleeve,"

"I thought you were meant to be the good one," Malik's eyes stayed fixed on the bottle hungrily as he spoke. Vlad glanced at him briefly and shoved the antique bottle into his hands.

"Good's overrated," He sighed. "And I'm thirsty," Malik didn't miss the guilty look that flashed across Vlad's aged face.

"Bad's overrated too," Malik grunted taking a generous gulp from the bottle. "Delicious," He licked his lips hungrily waiting for more. Vlad snatched it from his hands and began to drink like an alcoholic. He looked guiltily into the bottle once he realised it was empty.

"Don't look so guilty about it," Malik snorted. "We're vampires; drinking blood is what we do," Vlad glared at him, and Malik couldn't help notice how unnaturally red his eyes were.

Vlad let out an animalistic snarl. "Why are you even talking to me?" Malik shrugged.

"Like I said, sorry for kissing your half fang," Vlad stared at him. "As gorgeous as she is; I don't really care for her. Anyway she wants you, she just doesn't want to show it," Vlad sighed.

"I'm not really sure if she's really worth fighting for," Malik smirked slightly.

"I gotta agree; girl's a terrible kisser,"

"Nah, I just think it was the fact you were trying to eat her face off," Vlad gave a weak smile as he chuckled half-heartedly.

"I was just doing it to piss you off," Malik protested slightly childishly.

"Well you succeeded and that's how we got in this flapping mess," Vlad finished.

They didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I almost zoned you," Vlad mumbled. Malik looked up not expecting the apology.

"Don't worry about it; all's fair in blood and war,"

"Mmm," Vlad nodded. "Blood," Malik frowned at Vlad, he knew he'd had never drunk breather blood before but he'd just polished off a bottle of Lady Jane Grey, _the Lady Jane Grey_. Vlad snapped his fingers. Another bottle appeared with two goblets appeared. He handed one to Malik and poured out a military sergeant's blood into their goblets.

Malik raised his drink. "To blood," Vlad looked at him briefly before banging his goblet against Malik's.

"To blood," He took a sip and put the blood down. Malik raised a fist. "What are you doing?" Vlad asked raising an eyebrow.

"I see breathers do it all the time, I just wanted to see why," Vlad smirked at that and knocked his fist gently into Malik's.

"I wonder what that's going to do when he sees his two most precious vintages have gone…" Malik snorted.

"You scared of what daddy's gonna do?"

"No," Vlad chuckled slightly. "But I think we might as well make ourselves scarce," His expression frosted over. "You know dad will never let us get on," Malik grimaced. "As long as we're both alive he'll pit us against each other until we kill one another," Vlad grinned. "Good thing that's not going to happen,"


	21. Through The Ranks

_**This was written before Erin became a half fang therefore she was turned in different circumstances.**_

_**Synopsis: She must have spent over three hundred years searching for him, now she'd found him.**_

**Through the Ranks**

So she was going to meet him, not for the first time and not for the last she hoped. She was incredibly proud to have got this far; hardly any female vampires had completed the physical exam and she was a half fang pretending to be a vampire for bats sakes!

"You are the elite," Bertrand growled at the solemnly hushed group of vampires and vampettes. "You have been handpicked for this; I expect each one of you to act as such," Each of the vampires nodded.

Bertrand had set them through a few vigorous exercises while he went to get Vlad or the Chosen One as she should call him. For a few moments she had been terrified Bertrand would recognise her but he'd obviously not been interested before and the black locks she now sported helped quite a lot. Apparently stasis spray made them think she was a full vampire and just a little concealer made the bite mark vanish completely. Half fangs weren't allowed to attempt training because their creators would not let them. She was lucky, her creator had died not long after creating her and she was so glad. When she remembered the week or two of loyalty she had it was like her mind hadn't been hers.

But here and now was what she needed to think about, she'd missed Vlad so much and she needed him now.

The doors opened and Bertrand entered.

"Bow in the presence of your leader," He barked sinking to his knees. The initiates including her sank to their knees as well.

Erin tried to keep her head down but she had to look up as _he _walked into the hall. Her heart burned with a desire it hadn't ever before.

He looked evil and she wanted him for it. There was a little red tint on his fangs which told her exactly what he'd been doing beforehand. She was slightly worried, she shouldn't find that attractive!

Vlad's eyes surveyed the room and quickly she put her head down.

Maybe Bertrand wouldn't recognise her but Vlad certainly would.

"There's a half fang in here," His voice barely held any emotion other than couldn't-care-lessness which sparked another stab of desire. "Get them all out," Bertrand raised an eyebrow and Vlad's eyes narrowed at their telepathic conversation. "Remember who's in charge here, now get them out!" Bertrand moved surprisingly fast and moved everyone from the room, snagging her as she attempted to leave.

"Move it half fang," A harsh push on her back; he still hadn't realised who it was. She was glad. She'd be dead already if he had.

She was led through a maze of corridors to a set of chambers.

Vlad stood with his back to her as he tipped some alcohol into his blood. "You know half fangs are not allowed to apply to be part of the protection detail," He was totally at ease with his back to her. She wondered if he already knew. "I'm pleasantly surprised that a half fang managed to pass the physical exam, you should be very proud of yourself," Erin felt slightly glad her blushing days were long gone. "But we cannot take you," _What?! _It took a lot of effort to stop her saying it out loud.

"Why?" She asked she was sure she knew why though.

"Half fangs have loyalties, loyalties that are difficult to change and the risk of betrayal is far too high. Even if you didn't want to if your master told you to you would have to,"

He turned round and offered her a crystal glass. "Don't pout like that," Then he stopped and squinted at her. "I know you," Erin was unsure of how to react so nodded. Vlad sniffed her. "You were human before when I met you,"

Erin nodded again taking the glass. "It was quite a while ago," She admitted, four centuries to be exact. Vlad gazed at her intently; Erin felt a pang of sadness. He'd forgotten her? Then she looked at the liquid in her glass.

"What happened to the soy?" Vlad looked at her closely and it might have been her imagination but she swore she saw remembrance and a hint of desire.

"Let's take this into my coffin room, shall we?" Erin nodded following him.

**[X]**

Vampire sex was and still is a wonderful thing.

Their bodies constantly rubbed against each other and unlike with breather intercourse they didn't get hot or sweaty and had no need to stop kissing just to breathe.

"So how did you become a half fang?" He asked running his arm down her spine.

"Bloody vampire caught me late at night without garlic," Vlad raised an eyebrow. "I was in Transylvania," She shot Vlad a nervous glance. "Looking for you," He smirked then faltered.

"What happened to your creator?" Erin gave a vindictive smile.

"Bastard got staked by a slayer a week after, lucky for me that the slayer thought I was a dead victim," Vlad raised his eyebrows.

"I was covered in blood obviously," She explained then she considered changing topics. "You going to tell me what happened to the treaty?" Vlad gave her a malevolent smirk and brushed his lips teasingly against hers.

"I got bored. So I livened things up and for some reason Jonno didn't understand my way of fun," Erin giggled; understatement of the century.

There was a knock. Vlad and Erin looked up at the lid of the coffin which was rather difficult being tightly pushed together as they were.

"Was that you?" Vlad hissed at Erin. She shook her head. There was another knock. "Who is it?" Vlad growled. How dare they interrupt his fun?

"It's me sire," Oh, Bertrand; he'd probably wanted to see what happened to Erin.

"I'm busy!" He barked at the coffin lid and Erin who was on top of him. "Go away!"

He heard some sort of annoyed huff in reply. "It's important,"

"What could be so important that you interrupt me?"

"Slayers have breached the citadel," That was all it took, Vlad and Erin shot out of the coffin quickly got into their clothes and made Bertrand jump. "The half fang?" Bertrand looked her up and down with a look that said 'weakling,' Erin scowled in response.

"I'll explain later now who's leading the defence?"

"Markloft," Vlad looked like Bertrand had slapped him.

"You put him in charge?" Vlad sighed and began to walk towards the door. "Erin, you stay here. We'll finish this later," A slight smile quirked at her lips.

Bertrand looked between the pair. "Erin? Oh…" He rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't-"

"No." Vlad pointed a finger at Bertrand. "Don't question me," Bertrand was forced to his knees and Erin's vampire instincts summersaulted at this display of power. Yep, she would wait and she would enjoy herself when he got back.

_**(A/N): Little incomplete methinks but meh, I'm lazy.**_


	22. Family

_**Gahh! Season four is screwing with my brain! I can't write! **_

_**INGRID FIC YAY!**_

_**Synopsis: In the vampire world there's no such thing as family, it's just people you're related to.**_

_**Random time line don't ask where it came from because I do not know.**_

_**SPOILERS FOR SEASON FOUR**_

Family

She knew exactly who her family were; her enemies but in that sense could they really be called family? Families were meant to love and care for each other and hers most certainly didn't.

Well maybe in a strange twisted way they did. Or maybe that was just stupid.

She didn't really need a family though did she? She had one person who would never ever betray her and always knew what to do. Herself, but her heart did betray her on occasion too.

The Dracula's were truly a terrible example of a family; even Ramanga loved his daughter despite her gender.

Backstabbers, wimpires and evil made up her family, all of them could be evil, all of them could be cruel and all of them had run away from a fight at least once.

They shared so much in common but that was what made everyone push each other way.

Independence, bloodlust, empathy and on sometimes they could even share a plot. Except Vlad; never Vlad and maybe that's why she hated him so much.

Effortlessly making their father love him more and more by the tiniest thing he got right; while he got everything else as wrong as possible but he was out of the way now, just like Malik.

She was the only Dracula left. Well, the only Dracula with any dignity.

Vlad had been betrayed and anticipated while Malik had been out skilled by Vlad and mollycoddled by her and Erin.

That bought her onto the matter of the half fang. The Chosen One's first bite, loyal to her, that had to be something she could use. But Erin wasn't… she had her on loyalties and might choose to turn her back on Ingrid or if Vlad stopped caring for the girl quickly enough then loyalty would take Erin's mind for its own not that she would care though losing an advantage such as that would make her plans harder.

Why was she plotting though? She was now the Dracula heir, what higher place could she have? A council seat; she wanted that.

Maybe she could convince Vlad to give it to her. That would mean she would have to be nice though… How horrible.

Being nice was not what she did, she was a Dracula, she did not use charm; she simply bulldozed anyone stupid enough to get in her way only one person had ever stood against her and survived was because one: she wasn't allowed to kill him and two: he just wasn't worth the effort.

He was too breathery, too nice and way too friendly. He wanted peace with slayers; he'd not drank human blood. He showed mercy to his enemies. He'd saved her when he should've killed her. He stood up to their father for her.

Maybe she liked her little brother a little. He may have been a wimp but at least he treated her as family or used to before she shattered his trust.

No. She didn't care; she couldn't allow herself to care.

Just remember it Ingrid. They aren't family.

They're your biggest enemies.


	23. Murderer

_**Synopsis: **__To look on the face of a murderer and shake is the normal reaction. To look on the face of a murderer and know you're going to stop them is the reaction of a hero. S03E10. Jonno's thoughts when he sees Vlad once again._

**_Before you read I have a bone pick with you readers, not many reviews?! :( Have you all exploded? WHERE HAVE YOU GONE? Or am I just being stupid?_**

Murderer

You see him. Rage burns through your veins just by seeing the back of his head. _She's _talking to him, Ingrid the one who tore Stokley and everyone who lived there to pieces and then there's Erin, the slayer who turned girlfriend to the Chosen One. He wasn't Vlad anymore; you didn't call a monster by name. Then he starts to turn like the hatred you were directing at him reached him, quickly you look away and place a bemused expression on your face. It makes you feel sick that you have to pretend.

Pretend that everything is alright, that you don't know who killed your father and pretend that fury isn't boiling your slayers blood. He starts to walk over to you; you have to pretend you haven't seen him and look around the hall that you've studied blue prints of.

"Hi," Another flash of rage scorches your temper. You put on a grin, repeating the word like a mantra -'pretend, pretend, pretend,'- when really you want to shove a stake into his unbeating heart for what he did.

For whom he killed.

You hold your false grin and reminisce about old times then you turn to Ingrid, at least you would be able to enjoy some of it. The look on her face goes from disgust and hatred to confusion then anger. You enjoy pissing her off, that's why your smile is still there when you leave because at least you get to annoy the bitch.

You cry that night. All this time you've been working towards catching him and he's there. The one who murdered your father so you can get emotional. You can clutch a photo and cry over the man who raised you despite difficulties and you can cry over the man you lost so much time from because you didn't believe him. You feel such guilt for that. But redemption wasn't too far away.

Soon the murderer would be dead and you would have saved the world, but you didn't care about that.

You wanted your father back. You knew killing the vampire responsible would do nothing to bring your dad back but at least the Chosen One would pay, not Vlad though; Vlad was dead.

If your father still lived you would probably have nudged towards peace just as Vlad had but then, the vampire had shown his true colours and your dad had died. You hate him for that.

So you are going to kill him, make him pay and kill his entire family because of the monstrosities they are and never once do you think that you will end up best friends with the murderer.

You may have changed but you're about to learn just how much Vlad hasn't changed.

_**Note the box below which you can write in.**_

_**Maybe you should see what it does!**_


	24. On Your Own

_**Synopsis: No one to turn to and no one to trust; Vlad's on his own this time.**_

_**Need to give Vlad a hug! He looked so miserable! **_

On Your Own

He looked around. The hall was empty, he looked out the window. Erin and Malik were sinking their fangs into a young couple outside. He looked to the right. Ingrid was with the council giving orders on what to do about the slayers. He looked to the left. Miss McCauley and the Count were having a romantic meal.

He looked around the hall again. Empty. Where were his friends? Jonno scowled at him from the room next door. A band of slayers were having the wipes removed. Erin grinned through her blood stained teeth. Ingrid was kitting up in battle gear flashing him a smirk. His father was wrapping his arms around Miss McCauley.

His steps echoed on the marble floor. Who could he turn to? He saw Robin outside smiling with a girl; they walked past without a glance. Erin licked the blood from her fangs. Jonno gave his mum a hug as she remembered. The Count and Miss McCauley were walking hand in hand, away from him. Ingrid led a band of vampires; she led them away from him.

He walked the length of the hall, he saw more.

Chloe was kissing Jonno.

Malik was kissing Erin.

Ingrid was kissing Bertrand.

His father was kissing Miss McCauley.

Robin was kissing the girl he'd walked with.

Who did Vlad have?

He had no one.

He was on his own.

Looking round the hall again he let out a sob.

Nobody looked to see his discomfort. No one heard his pain.

He fell to his knees.

Why did **he** have to cope with this? Ingrid was far more suited than him.

**Why did he cope with this?** Oh yes, for his friends.

What friends though?

Erin who wanted to kill him?

Jonno who was angry for what he did?

Malik who was his rival?

Ingrid, with her war council who were fighting on the frontlines?

Robin who didn't even remember his name?

His father who was besotted with a breather?

What friends did he have?

He dusted his only one.

How he wished he hadn't.

He looked at the people around him.

Another breather being bitten, another slayer being unwiped, another war council meeting, another romantic dinner, another kiss in the sunlight but where did he fit into this?

That's right, he didn't.

So he screamed. An earth shattering sound that echoed around the chamber, all his pain and anger hitting the walls. They cracked, the windows shattered. The tiles split sending shards of marble everywhere.

It hurt.

Not the slivers tearing at his skin, not the hunger burning in his throat.

The loneliness; where was his life partner? Where was his best friend? Where was his loyal army? Where was his girlfriend?

Not his anymore.

There was a screaming sound, pure pain echoing his inner feelings. He wondered who was screaming, then he realised it was him. He stopped immediately but his throat still hurt from his raw scream.

But he wanted to scream again. Let all the pain leave him even though it would come back with vengeance. His eyes burned but he wasn't going to cry. The Chosen One would **not **cry even if the whole world turned against him.

A silvery droplet dripped onto his cheek and the promise of not crying was gone. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried not to let anymore tears fall.


	25. Nowhere to Go

_**Synopsis: When it was over she only had one place she could go, she was sure they'd have forgiven her by now. 4X13 Spoilers**_

_**This is just something that popped into my head.**_

_**Erin you gonna get burned!**_

Nowhere to Go

Rain soaked her jacket, blood soaked her conscience.

Her heels clicked loudly as she walked through the deluge into the school front. Looking around she remembered it all, but one thing wasn't there; the feeling of home.

Everything about it told her to leave, the deep blue flowers, the mouldy brick work and the window; she saw the silhouette of a figure.

She walked up to the door and raised her hand to knock. Just as her fist reached the door she faltered, last time she'd seen them she'd been trying to kill them. Ah well, Vlad would surely have forgiven her and be missing her just like she'd missed him because he loved her, she was sure of that.

Her knuckles connected with the door, she waited. The rain continued to beat at her and her makeup was quickly ruined. She knocked again as no one had turned up. Eventually she heard the frantic heartbeat and strange smell of Renefield and the door was opened. She opened her mouth to speak. He squeaked a quick 'Wait there' and hurried off.

A few minutes later Vlad was leaning against the doorframe, he'd changed. Gone were the slightly breathery attire, he wore full leather and looked completely like the vampire he should have been but not just his clothes had changed. His face was less aged than before, there was a cool calmness to his features and he looked more regal; a silver stud stuck out from his earlobe.

He gave her a smirk. "What are _you _doing back here? Thought you busy on your honeymoon in Paris," She looked down; she was surprised at the smugness in his tone, it was like he almost expected her to be back.

"Malik… He…" She didn't really want to say it. Vlad leaned closer to her.

"Yes?"

"Pretty vampette biting in the coffee shop," She murmured and Vlad smiled knowingly at her.

"So you thought you would come back here?" She bit her lip; this was not how she expected to go.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to hurt you and now… I…" She attempted to play on Vlad's feelings for her but the words died in her dry mouth. "I just want us to be back together again," She had missed him and she was sure she could reawaken those old feelings until she worked out what to do. Surprisingly Vlad started to laugh.

"Oh Erin, you're just like any other vampire." He smiled showing his fangs briefly but it wasn't in anger, it was just natural to him it seemed.

"But…"

That seemed to amuse him further. "You think I still care? I'm a vampire. We don't care." Erin blinked.

"I still care for you…" This prompted another snort of laughter from Vlad.

"Oh wow, this is shocking." He raised an eyebrow. "You're really that desperate. Well tough luck, I got other things to think about than an ex-fang." He gave her a final smile and slammed the door.

She walked out the courtyard slightly stunned. She'd just have to go somewhere else.

She shouldn't have care but for some reason there was an ache in her heart. She left the school washing tears from her cheeks, those feelings had never left.


	26. That Boy In the Coffee Shop

_**I don't even know.**_

_**Synopsis: That boy in the coffee shop was cute; she wondered if he was single.**_

_**This story has 9 followers, imagine how brilliant I would feel if I got at least 6 reviews? And imagine how brilliant you would be.**_

That Boy in the Coffee Shop

Every single day he was there, just like she was, while she chatted or texted her friends he just sat on the table opposite and ordered a coffee.

Normally she wouldn't have noticed someone like that whether they were her age or not as she was the queen bee of her friends; she did not spend her time staring at people who either had nothing to do or nowhere to go, she wasn't quite sure which that boy was yet.

He was handsome though, that was her excuse for staring at the boy on the table opposite her; he had sleek black hair framing his pale face while glittering baby blue eyes scanned the room, she wondered if he was single.

Going by his appearance she assumed he would've been snapped up immediately but he never was there with any friends, much less female ones. She wondered if he had any, he was still in school going by how young he looked so where were his friends? Or the football team? Or even someone he knew! Either they just didn't hang out there or didn't exist, she wasn't sure either way.

Sometimes she contemplated going over to him, sitting down next to him and introducing herself as Emily Willows and seeing his sensual mouth open slightly in surprise and then he would introduce himself but she never did go over to him.

She'd just watched him, and one day he looked back. The world seemed to go fuzzy as light blue eyes stared into her hazel ones then he looked away and suddenly the world came into focus again. She gave one of her dazzling grins that would've inspired Shakespeare and he returned with a smaller one that didn't really reach his eyes then he did something shocking, he turned to look in the other direction, away from her.

How was that possible? She'd thought as the boy she'd been attempting to charm looked the other way. No boy had ever said no to her and no one had ever turned away. She'd scowled before remembering the kind of wrinkles you could get from a scowl and resumed her smile, despite it being directed at the back of the boy's head.

Then the boy in the coffee shop walked out giving her one final glance and left.

The next day the boy in the coffee shop wasn't there and she didn't even have a number.


	27. Not Her Fault

_**I really do not know what is wrong with me. I think I made Erin just a little insane.**_

_**Thank you Redrachxo, you are very inspiring ;) **_

_**Little worried this is a bit too simular to Red's fic 'Twisted' which you all should read right now.**_

_**If it is too simular I will happily remove this.**_

_**Synopsis: She really, really hated him but it wasn't her fault was it?**_

Not Her Fault

It was strange how all those emotions could get so blurred; one minute she loved him with all her heart and the next she wanted to rip out his and feed it to the ferals because of her hatred of him.

It was his fault though, he did the unforgivable thing. He asked her permission and when she said no he did it anyway, she hated him for that but then again everything about he made her hate him.

She wanted to hurt him in every way possible, she wanted to make him feel guilty, hungry, she wanted to rip his life apart because of how he destroyed hers or maybe that was Ingrid's fault. She didn't care though; all she wanted was to make Vlad pay.

So she'd destroyed other lives. Done to them exactly what he'd done to her to make him feel guilty. She didn't want Malik to hurt him though, she wanted to be the only thing on his mind; stopping him sleeping and torturing his conscience, she wanted to destroy him and she wanted him to beg and scream and most of all she wanted him to suffer.

Yes, she wanted him to suffer a lot.

Because she suffered, he hadn't just turned her into a monster; he'd turned her into one with a conscience. Every kill drove her just a little more over the edge as each night she heard the screams and saw Ryan underneath her fangs, she'd woken up and emptied her stomach more than once.

Not her fault, Vlad's.

His entire fault.

His fault.

So she really, really hated him. His big blue eyes did not make it better; his apology did not make it better and his childish pout did not make it better; it made her want to punch him. And she would, oh yes she would rip his heart out, tear his hair and gouge his eyes out with her nails.

That would make him suffer.

Or she might just have one of her turns, she hoped not but it happened. At totally random moments all the emotions she tried to lock up came back to her with vengeance, she would cry and look like a silly wimpire, at one point Malik saw one of her fits.

That wasn't her fault though.

No, no.

Not her.

He'd tried to comfort her but he wasn't made for that, Vlad was. Sometimes she missed that, his arms wrapped around her and the feeling of protection but not for long. She'd scream at Malik about what she wanted to do to her ex-lover and sometimes even he would frown at the atrocities she suggested, she wondered if she was mad.

Maybe she was.

Maybe she was.

Maybe she was, but that was good wasn't it? It was another crime for Vlad to be blamed for and to feel guilty about. She liked it when he felt guilty. She wanted him to see how much he'd destroyed her life, she wanted to… She was repeating herself. She wanted to make him think all about her and only about her because he was always on her mind.

The rage and lust for revenge had torn her apart leaving her a savage shell of her former self but she didn't care; caring was for breathers and breathers were food.

It didn't matter who got in the way anymore. They would suffer and they would leave her to complete her mission, to destroy _him._ The emotions would bubble inside her and twist into something even worse than before and twist her into the monster they would create.

Because she was a monster but no, not her fault.

Vlad's.

Not hers.

Not hers.

Not hers.

Vlad's.

He bit her.

Yesss. Vlad's fault.

He bit her.

Not her fault.

Not hers.

Not hers.

**NOT MY FAULT!**


	28. Time Bomb

_**Synopsis: Vlad knows he's a time bomb; he just wished they didn't treat him like one.**_

Ooh lots of similes!  
Inspired by some words by Bruce Banner in the stellar film Avengers. :)

It's been quite a while since I posted something on blood bites! So here's a something :)

Time Bomb

You're sure they're counting the seconds; you KNOW they're counting the seconds. It's only matter of time, you know until it becomes too much, until you snap like an angry werewolf that's had too much moonlight.  
You blame yourself for your imminent break down as you are sure that if you had done things differently you would not be heading down the road to insanity. But, it might not have changed a thing.

You wonder what will become of your mind when that breakdown happens, you wonder if you will just not care and those feelings will drain away like blood from a victim; you know you should not dwell on these things as it only unhinges you further but you cannot help but wonder what you will become.  
You cannot hope to guess.

Jonno is unaware of your mental health spiralling downwards, you do not plan to tell him until it is too late as you do not want a shrink, you do not want to be saved yet you do.  
Miss McCauley suggested a therapist, in fact she insisted commenting on how much Ingrid benefitted from it. You shrug and go back to drawing disturbing images on the desk which Miss McCauley will have a nightmare cleaning later.  
You really don't care.

Your family are partially delighted at your changes but they know that if they put so much as a toe out of line you will wipe them from existence like an irritating wing itch.

You cannot bring yourself to care that as your freedom comes to an end so does your sanity, it is exhilarating in some way how not feeling feels so good.

You know why it's happening, because of what you did to Erin. You're a vampire; you poison everything you touch. One day the guilt and pain will catch up to you and you will explode like an overloaded garlic grenade. You try not to think about how soon that day might be.


	29. Night Terrors

Night Terrors

**Synopsis: **He was a creature of the night, a nightmare so why, why did his consciousness torture him?

_**Okay. This started fairly small and simple like a tiny dandelion before springing into a crazy orchard. So if you don't understand a word of this jibberish then you're not alone.**_

_**I feel your confusion as I have no idea how nightmares sprang into this randompiece.**_

_**How long has it been though? So long since I posted it on this…**_

_**I've been working on a crossover but once it is done I'll be starting on fragile love again so whooo?**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Dreams and nightmares were not real or random. Nightmares were what your consciousness dredged up from somewhere dark within your soul to haunt you.

Vampires didn't have nightmares – they _were_ the nightmares.

It wasn't like it was anything remotely frightening for you. It was frightening for everyone else – it was what _you _could do.

You could raze the earth to the ground.

You could rip out the hearts of men.

You could become a monster.

You could break it all.

You could kill them all.

Why did this scare you?

Why? It was your choice what you did.

You wouldn't do any of those things that you saw. You are good. You aren't a monster.

Exactly.

Just nightmares – what they meant to do, just meant to scare you.

That was the thing about nightmares, you can't hide from them as it's you; and you know exactly how to hurt you.

Because you hate yourself.

The nightmares are there because you want to be punished; you think you need to be punished.

Maybe you do.

You failed. Failed to stop it. Failed to stop the change that ended your life. You're the reason so many could die. You let yourself change.

It's your entire fault!

You became the monster!

You put on the crown!

You picked your family over your freedom and the safety of humans. You started the end.

It doesn't matter that you tried to fix it – it doesn't matter that you want peace. You're a vampire; it always ends the same way.

_**Always the same way.**_

Nature cannot be repressed and emotions can change your whole attitude quick as a flash. Especially when you're hungry – _always _when you're hungry.

Remember that dream? Remember that nightmare? The one with the blonde with the tanned throat? Do you remember her? The terror you felt when you realised how much you enjoyed it? Of course you do.

How can you forget nightmares? They stay with you forever. It's lurking at the back of your mind like that burning hunger. It scars you too – you will always be in fear of that one slip of control or that one burst of overwhelming desire.

_**Shut up.**_

No I can't shut up. I'm you. You can't block out yourself and the truth.

You shut up.

It's your fault I'm here; it's your fault that you have the nightmares – you made yourself the danger.

If you want it to stop – you stop it.

Just stop it all!

Stop me!

Stop the voices!

Stop the hunger!

**Stop it all!**

**Just STOP!**

…

…

…

I don't want to stay here – I want to go.

Please let me go.

Please?

I don't like nightmares.

You know I hate nightmares.

You know **we **hate nightmares.

Remember when we were thirteen and had the nightmares about Van Helsing killing dad?

I was there even then.

I've always been there – even before the mirror.

I know you hate me. You always have hated me.

Always.

I know it's my fault you had the nightmares.

My desires. My needs.

I can't help what I am – neither can you.

I can't stop.

I can't stop the nightmares.

I hate the nightmares.

I hate them.

I _**hate **_them.

But you'd know hate.

Just like you hate me.

I'm your nightmare just like you're mine.

I'm your reflection.

The dark to your light.

The day to your night.

I'm your nightmare and you're mine.

But when you stop being scared of the nightmare then it can stop.

Stop being afraid.

Stop the nightmares.

**Just stop.**

_**Reviews are welcome and by welcome I mean that I will throw a tantrum without them.**_


	30. Falling

**Synopsis: Erin was falling... And this time there would be no Vlad waiting to catch her.**

**Typed and posted this on my phone so please warn me if you see errors and as always I welcome reviews.**

Falling

She was falling to her death.

In a roundabout kind of way anyhow, because the fall certainly wouldn't kill her but her ex boyfriend waiting at the bottom with a stake probably would.

He'd make it painless; with a heavy heart and guilty tears shimmering in his eyes he'd snap his fingers or plunge the sharpened wood into her heart leaving her dust to be scattered by the wind.

As he gripped her blonde locks and tightened his grip on the stake he'd tell her telepathically that he was sorry, he wouldn't dare say it out loud.

But he would be sorry. He wasn't naive and innocent anymore; he'd grown, he'd matured. He realised that he'd done wrong and felt guilty about it. That's why he was doing this.

He was saving her one last time. Saving her the pain that would come when Malik would eventually leave her and saving her the agony she would suffer if one of the slayers got her.

But he couldn't save her from the ultimate punishment to come.

Guilt.

She felt no remorse for her abhorrent actions now but in death her mind would ybe clean of her vampiric transformations and the guilt would destroy her.

It was destroying him too. Piece by piece that nervous and scared boy who'd awkwardly asked her on a date and given her a stuffed bear was being eaten away by guilt and bitterness. He deserved it her vampire side hissed while somewhere deep within a broken human begged for forgiveness in a pool of tears. Yes. She was glad she was not human anymore if she would be a shaking wreck.

She considered trying to turn into a bat and fly away but with a misshapen argentalium spear in her shoulder she doubted she would be going anywhere in a hurry as her powers would barely be strong enough to heal her, let alone let her transform.

The wind continued to caress her as she plummeted until finally, she hit the ground with a horrible splat.

Her broken spine and ribs healed fairly quick and she was able to roll onto her back and see the handsome face of the grand high vampire.

His expression was blank as he pulled her to his feet.

Erin stared at him her blue eyes faded and dull as she lost hope of escape and saw his fist clenched around a stake.

He stared back at her before leaning in and pressing his soft lips against hers as his fingers tangled themselves in her pale gold hair stoking the back of her head.

She started to respond as his mouth moved against hers until she felt his lower hand move.

It was painless and she saw his finally expression that told her he'd let go.

She supposed she had too.

**omg so I was liek review plz and they wer liek no so I blew them up. Please review?**


End file.
